


Stink

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [109]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phil takes care of Clint, prompt, sick!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets food poisoning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stink

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint/phil. Where clint gets food poisioning and stinks up the whole house. Phil cares for him. Brings him paper when needed

“Phiiiiiiill!!!” Clint whined at the loudest decibel his voice could reach. 

Phil grimaced and grabbed another warm towel, crackers, and some flat ginger-ale. “I’m coming Clint!”

Taking a deep breath, Phil braced himself for the stench that was about to hit his nose as soon as he opened the bedroom door. 

Gagging slightly as soon as the smell hit his body, Phil tried to put on his favorite ‘Agent Coulson,’ facade, and forced himself closer to the bathroom. 

“Phhiiiillll” Clint whined again. 

“Here! Here!” Phil squeaked out as he shoved his goodies towards Clint. 

Clint looked up from the toilet he was leaning over, smiled, and yanked his goodies away from Phil. 

“Thank youuuu” Clint moaned out. 

Phil just smiled, gave Clint a pat on the head, and quickly strolled out of the bedroom and the stench. 

A week ago Clint had eaten something (Phil was still not quite sure what, and Clint wouldn’t divulge) which caused him to have a nasty case of food poisoning. 

For a week, Clint had been practically plastered to the toilet in their bathroom, and the stench had permeated through the entire room.  Phil had moved all of his stuff into the guest room, but usually stayed on the couch in case Clint needed him. 

The stench may be ghastly, but his love for Clint was bigger than that.

“Phiiiiiiiil!” Clint whined.

Phil groaned.

 

*******

Phil smiled and brushed his fingers through Clint’s hair. “The doctors say a couple days of bed-rest and plenty of fluids should knock out any sickness left in you”

Clint nodded and curled closer to Phil, “Mmmkay boss”

“Are you falling asleep?”  
  
“Ye”

“On my lap?”

“Ye”

“Why?”

“Room stinks still”

“…. Okay sleep tight”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
